dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Base Items
A Base Item is an item dropped randomly by any enemies or bosses defeated by the player in any instance or in the open world once they reach level 12. Those items were introduced with the episode Home Turf and are used to decorate the player's base. Base items usually have no functionality except for base amenities, though they can be destroyed - and will reappear - like many other objects in the game. Base amenities are functional objects such as a Broker, R&D Station or Soder Vendor. 500 base items, 6 base amenities and 4 armories can be placed in a base at the same time. __TOC__ Base Items List For a visual overview, please see Category:Base Items/Images. For thematical overviews, please see Category:Base Item Groups. A-M= |-| N-Z= *Size: How much space is taken, e.g. the Horus Statue is tall, but takes only little space on the floor, thus its size is small. XLarge is league hall sized or multi-storey and will only fit in limited places in a normal base. XLarge means the item will absolutely not fit into a player base. Gallery BI Crate Small Green.png BI Crate Small Blue.png BI Crate Small Purple.png BI Crate Small Gold.png BI Crate Small (Purchased).png BI Crate Middle Green.png BI Crate Middle Blue.png BI Crate Middle Purple.png BI Crate Middle Gold.png BI Crate Middle (Purchased).png BI Crate Large Green.png BI Crate Large Blue.png BI Crate Large Purple.png BI Crate Large Gold.png BI Table Green.png BI Table Blue.png BI Table Purple.png BI Chair Green.png BI Chair Blue.png BI Chair Purple.png BI Couch Blue.png BI Couch Purple.png BI Bed Green.png BI Bed Blue.png BI Bed Purple.png BI Bed (Purchased).png BI Lamp Green.png BI Lamp Blue.png BI Lamp Purple.png BI Lamp Gold.png BI Lamp (Purchased).png BI Light Bulb Blue.png BI Light Bulb Purple.png BI Light Bulb (Purchased).png BI Cabinet Green.png BI Cabinet Blue.png BI Cabinet Purple.png BI Cabinet II Green.png BI Cabinet II Blue.png BI Cabinet II Purple.png BI Cabinet II (Purchased).png BI Cabinet III Green.png BI Cabinet III Blue.png BI Desk Green.png BI Desk Blue.png BI_Oven_Green.png BI_Oven_Blue.png BI_Rug_Green.png BI Rug Blue.png BI Rug Purple.png BI Frame Green.png BI Frame Blue.png BI Frame Purple.png BI Poster Purple.png BI Poster (Purchased).png BI Decal Blue.png BI Scroll Green.png BI Scroll Blue.png BI Scroll Purple.png BI Scroll (Purchased).png BI Panel Blue.png BI Faucet Green.png BI Faucet Blue.png BI_Faucet_Purple.png BI Faucet Gold.png BI Toilet Blue.png BI Toilet Purple.png BI Medal Green.png BI Medal Blue.png BI Certificate Blue.png BI Dumbbell Green.png BI Dumbbell Purple.png BI Dumbbell (Purchased).png BI_Brush_Purple.png BI Brush Gold.png BI IC.png BI Canister Blue.png BI_Bowl_Blue.png BI Bowl Purple.png BI Lab Stuff (Purchased).png BI Rock Blue.png BI Twig Blue.png BI Temple Green.png BI Temple Blue.png BI Temple Purple.png BI Temple Gold.png BI Temple (Purchased).png BI Pagoda Green.png BI Pagoda Blue.png BI Pagoda Purple.png BI Pagoda Gold.png BI Station Blue.png BI Base Amenity Respec Station.png BI Base Amenity Respec Station (Purchased).png BI Base Amenity Bank.png BI Base Amenity Bank (Purchased).png BI Base Amenity Soder Vendor.png BI Base Amenity Vendor (Purchased).png BI Base Amenity R&D Station.png BI Base Amenity RD Station (Purchased).png BI SOE Live Purple.png BI Armory (Free).png BI Armory (Purchased).png BI Amenity Teleporter.png BI Generator Purple.png BI Necklace Purple.png Trivia Until game update 37 the cap for base amenities was four per base. Some base items actually have a sell value and can be sold to a vendor. Uncollected base items have a prestige value of 3. Some base items are exclusively available during seasonal events. Base items purchased on the Marketplace do usually not count for any base item related feats. Many base items are objects taken from the open world or from instances. Category:Items Category:Base Items Category:Lairs and Hideouts Category:Databases